Fixing Perfection
by trulymetalwings
Summary: ANG2Y5- 19790, otherwise known as Castiel, had a fault. He felt, and was thus sent back for testing. Now he stands in a shop to be bought by a green eyed man who treats him like a person. But the voice says he is not a person. What is right? Destiel. T for language, might raise to M if we aren't careful. (Written on Omegle, so it switches back and forth between POV's.)


**Hullo, I am trulymetalwings. I might as well make this into formal because, hey, its my first published story and I might as well make a good impression.**

** Tumblr user seriouslyisthisright and I are writing this story on omegle, so the POV's might get a bit confusing at times, but that's the price you pay for writing in tandem with someone. (Its much easier to write with someone else than it is to write alone. You actually get shit done.) I actually write only on omegle, I cant be bothered to write if its only me.**

**Anyway, seriouslyisthisright has said I can do whatever with this story, as she doesn't have a fanfiction account. I've tried to contact her on tumblr for a last approval before I put this up but she hasn't answered, and I can't wait any longer. **

**Wow you've actually read the whole thing, congratulations, you get one gold star. **

**Anyway, lets get on to the story.**

* * *

"Can you hear me?"  
"Yes." The response was quick, automatic, and he blinked his eyes open for the first time. Around him, many white mechanical arms whirred and worked about, a constant noise.  
"ID."  
"ANG2Y5- 19790."  
"Initialization text."  
"Hello, I'm a 3400 JA android." His torso shifted as an arm was attached, it's counterpart quickly following suit on the other side. "I am fully at your disposal as a partner. Would you like to give me a name?"  
"Castiel."  
He was something, someone. He had an identity, a name. "My name is Castiel," he repeated with a voice that seemed to hold trace amounts of awe.  
"Memorization capacity, check. Now please move your arms." He was still grappling with the idea that he was no longer a string of numbers, when the voice spoke again, and looking down, he found arms there he hadn't had before. Holding them out in front of him, they began to change in color, a light tan creeping onto his skin to replace the white metal. Fingers, his fingers, moved and twitched in front of his face and his mouth quirked up on one side as he looked up from his hands to where he supposed the voice sat, coming from the other side of a black glass wall. "Step forwards."  
Castiel was in awe when he realized he could. The first steps were tentative, light, unsure. But soon he was walking about, legs kicking out as the paint faded out and was replaced with skin. He felt indecent all of a sudden as the color finished its journey, and one hand reached down to cover himself as hair grew on his head and body. The robots came at him again, this time with a pair of black shorts that wrapped around his body and hid him from view.  
"Take him to the next location for packaging and shipping."  
"Wait- shipping? I'm going somewhere?"  
"You were created to work. Yes, you will be sold." Sold? No. He was alive, he felt alive, he wasn't a product. "But you are. We have created you from scratch here. You are designed and programmed to follow instructions accordingly, you have been made to- There must be something defective in your system." Castiel was plucked from the ground, the claw coming around his waist and lifting, lifting until he was set back against the stand that he had entered upon. "I'll have to deconstruct you and send you back for testing, you shouldn't be allowed to think, not like this."

And yet here he stood in the shop, eyes trained forwards like all the other AI's, mouth shut, rigidly still. Oh, how he wanted to move.

When Dean's drinking had shot up after Sam had left, his brother pleaded that he find a suitable replacement. A roommate. Anything. And then the new androids came out and Dean received a birthday gift card enough for a robot and a wardrobe. He could've throttled his brother, but instead found his way into the Android store and lost in the aisles of the many different faces. After long consideration, he stopped in front of a blue eyed, dark haired android. Plush lips, strong cheekbones, messy hair. He was attractive, that was for sure. "I'll take this one."

Castiel could see the man with the green eyes. 'Like emeralds' his knowledge supplied. 'a type of rare stone, often used for-' he shut off the explanation. His visual sensors measured his height. 6'2. just taller than himself. But wait... The Man wanted to take him? This couldn't end well, he calculated his chances of being sent back for more testing. About 90%.

Soon, Dean had an armful of stiff robotic man, and he was silently cursing his brother to the very depths of hell. "His name is Castiel," the attendant supplied helpfully. "We have a pair of clothes for him in the back if you'd like." Yes, Dean thought, I'd very much like. There was a thrumming warmth beneath the artificial skin that was just a shade warmer than a normal humans. And there was a lot of open skin. Dean needed to stop touching all of it. The small woman came back no more than five minutes later with a shirt and some shorts and shoes for Castiel, and handed them to Dean. "You have to establish yourself as his owner, and then he can get dressed on his own," she said before leaving at the beck and call of another customer. "Uh," Dean said. "Okay. Hi, Cas. Name's Dean Winchester. I'm gonna be your owner from now on, so- D'ya wanna go ahead and put these on?"

Castiel blinked. Cas? 'a fraction of the sound your name, likelihood of "Cas" being a nickname, 77%' the voice in his head droned. But It was also likely this man- Dean Winchester, was referencing someone else. "Cas? Who is Cas?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Oh," Dean said. "Well, it's uh, you. It's a nickname." Dean hadn't thought that the name would cause problems. "Is that okay? She told me there were manuals, but I didn't think I needed one. Maybe I'll snag one after all," he said, more to himself than Castiel. "Here, man. Get dressed." He held the clothes out to the AI and smiled. Hopefully these things worked out okay.

"Oh, okay." He replied, taking the clothes and getting dressed. The voice in his head kept trying to educate him on the origins of each piece of clothing as he put them on, but he drowned them out with his worries. /Is Dean going to like me? Am I just going to be a servant to Dean? Am I going to be left in sleep mode in the attic of some building until I rot?/ and most worrying: /Is he going to send me back for more testing?/ This voice in his head was bad enough, what would they do next time?

No smile. Nothing. Alright, Winchester. When Castiel was dressed, he told the robot to follow him as he found his way to the front desk to pick up one of those manuals. It was about the size of a Harry Potter book, and Dean winced. Jesus. He had a lot of reading to do. Dean essentially told Castiel about his new life. He lived in an apartment, top floor, fucking great view. He worked in a garage at the moment, but was considering returning to school for something better. He drove the sexiest car in the planet, which they were stopped at right now. "This is the impala," Dean said. "She's my baby. Come on, hop inside. We gotta go get you some more shit."

Cas's head tilted to the side. "How is a machine your offspring? And how will feces benefit me?" He was confused. the voice told him that the first fact was impossible, and the second face illogical. He felt a pang of annoyance at the voice, and asked it for a list of suitable names. he named it Naomi.

"Damn man, you'd think they'd have programmed you with a slang capacity or something," Dean muttered to himself as he started the car. "Maybe it's like something I can buy to add on... Anyways, the car isn't. It's just a term of endearment. And uh, I meant we're going to get you some clothes and stuff for you to call your own. It'll be fun. I think."

Oh, ok. so he cared for the car. that bit was obvious now that he could see the inside. It was very clean. 'A 1967 Chevy Impala' Naomi supplied. And clothes? His own things? He had been given the knowledge of what to do should he be used for sexual purpose, and knew that he might not have been given clothes at all. Was Dean going to treat him like a real person? The Idea gave him a warm feeling. 'No' Naomi ordered, 'Feelings are to be neutralized' and he calmed. Dean had probably never had an android before. He was getting his hopes up. He examined the device in the middle of the dashboard of the Impala. 'a Cassette player.' Naomi stated, and he stopped her, yes he deemed the voice a /her/, before she could start spouting facts.

"So, uh." Dean scratched at the back of his head, glancing over at the android sitting ramrod straight in his car. "What all can you do, man?" The commercials often showed them frolicking around, looking happy as can be, but Castiel had yet to smile. They were supposed to be sentient to a sense, right? Supposed to know human stuff, and yet.. Castiel seemed utterly robotic. "I mean like, do you cook, or ride bikes, read?" Jesus, it was like a first date, but worse, because no matter how terrible this first date went, Dean was stuck with him for the six month trial period.

Castiel looked out of the window at the passing scenery to keep Naomi occupied, spouting facts about the greenery he could easily ignore, before answering Dean. "I can do many things. I can read and write and speak all languages, I can cook many meals, although the recipes might need to be adapted to fit the various cooking appliances. I can be used as an outlet for sexual needs as well". He glanced sideways at Dean. "But I can't ride a bike, although I could learn."

"Ah." Yeah, Dean had forgotten about the whole sex thing. Alright. That was cool, too. "Awesome. I'll teach you how to ride a bike then. Oh shit, what happens if you hurt yourself- er, damage your skin or whatever? Can that even happen?" Castiel was busy looking out the window, and Dean wondered what went through that mind. He was a nice robot, that was sure.

Castiel consulted Naomi. "In a small accident, my skin would stretch over the injury in a matter of minutes and I would continue with the previous task. But with a more serious injury I would need food to convert into the substances I need to repair myself, and rest to complete the process during. It could take a matter of weeks." He was suddenly worried. What if he got injured and Dean didn't want him anymore? He would be returned and be given to a new owner. One that was likely not to be as nice as Dean was. He liked Dean.

"Great," Dean said, nodding. "That's perfect. Sound like a regular old human then. I can handle that." A little creepy, the prospect of skin stretching over a cut in a matter of minutes, but that was good. No worries there. They finally pulled into a shopping mall's parking lot and Dean took Castiel inside. For the next two hours, they spent time discerning that Castiel actually did have an opinion, which Dean liked. There were clothes that were put back on the rack, and several that more were bought of. One of the most interesting finds that Dean consented to, was a long tan trench coat. Soon enough, they were back in the car on the way to the apartment.

"This is it," Dean said as he opened the door, arms full of shopping bags. "Your new place."

Castiel stepped into the apartment and glanced around. Naomi copied what he could see about the layout of the apartment into her memory. He walked into the kitchen and left Naomi to describe the origins of the counter top, placing the shopping bags down on the table. "This is nice."

"Thanks, it's a straight up bachelor's pad," Dean chuckled. "Do you, uh, eat? For fun? I mean, I'm sure you don't need food other than to heal, but- can you? I make a mean hamburger and I'm pretty hungry.. so.." Dean shook his head. This would be easier if Castiel were an actual human being. As it was, Dean's charisma didn't seem to be helping him much in a situation where the man was actually a robot. He had no idea how to proceed. "There's an empty room that way," Dean directed. "Go ahead and set your stuff down in there."

Castiel paused. "I can eat for pleasure yes." He wondered what food might taste like. How tastes could be /described/. But Naomi scolded him for his curiosity. He grabbed the bags and moved as best as he could in the direction Dean had pointed. thanking him as he passed. If Naomi were real, she would have whacked him over the head.

So, yeah. Dinner was going well. By the time Castiel was back, Dean had the hamburger meat out in a bowl, and he was grabbing seasoning down from the spice rack. He was single, but that didn't mean his kitchen wasn't stocked. Dean grinned over at the robot and gestured down to one of the cabinets with his foot. "Go ahead and grab a pan out of there. We'll grease it first and get some spices on these burgers before we cook."

Castiel walked up to the cabinet and grabbed the pan, glancing over at Dean's hands at work. the spices he was using were not often used on hamburgers to his knowledge. (Naomi listed off their names.) "Where is the grease?" It was time to get cooking.

Dean pointed Castiel towards the grease, and then the kitchen came alive. In no time, they had a plate full of delicious looking hamburgers with steaming buttered buns. "Alright, man," Dean grinned. "Good job on your first time cooking. That looks hella great, dig in, dude." Dean happily grabbed a burger and placed it onto his plate, taking a huge bite and groaning at the absolute perfection. "Fuck, that's good. Try it out."

Castiel sat down opposite Dean and took his burger. Naomi tried to educate him on the proper way to chew, but he decided to copy Dean. so he took a big bite out of his burger as dean had done, and the tastes exploded on his tongue. He couldn't hold back a soft, almost imperceptible moan at the new experience.

Oh fuck, the robot was making sex noises. Not fair. Absofuckinglutely not fair. It made Dean pause in his own bite for a moment before resuming chewing as if nothing had happened. Nope. He wasn't getting turned on by this right now. "So uh, I take it you like that, huh?"

Castiel swallowed the half chewed burger so he could speak. "Yes I would like to think so." Naomi had seemed to back off at the unknown feelings. huh. He took another huge bite, and moaned again at the taste.

This time, Dean choked. "Dude," he said, coughing. "You gotta fucking quit with those noises." Otherwise Dean was going to crawl into his bed because fuck, that was really, really hot. And it wasn't supposed to be. At the same time, he was extremely glad that Castiel was now enjoying himself. At least a little bit.

"Hm?" Castiel couldn't focus on Dean's words with all these new feelings. He chewed and swallowed. "What did you say?" Eyes half lidded.

"Quit with the sex noises," Dean muttered. "It's making me a tad uncomfortable, dude. Want something to drink?"

Castiel blinked, and straightened in his seat. He hadn't meant to make Dean uncomfortable. "N-no, I'm fine." He didn't want to risk getting sent back. And it was only the first day.

"Alright," Dean murmured. He himself stood and headed for the fridge to grab a beer. After a long pull, he sighed and returned to the table. "You finished man?" Castiel had instantly reverted back to the stick-up-his-ass robot, and Dean wished he hadn't commented on the noises. It was better like that and while they were cooking. The android had seemed to loosen up, just a little.

Castiel looked at his plate. There were only crumbs left. "Yes, I am." He stood and took his plate to the sink, where there were some other dirty dishes.

"Awesome. You can help me wash up." Dean came to stand beside the android and turned on the water. Dean carefully showed Castiel how to clean the dishes in the sink, and soon all of them were put away, washed and dried. "And that's how it's done. Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower. Can you handle yourself for a bit here?"

Castiel looked up at Dean. "Of course" and he nodded. Taking a seat where he had before. It wouldn't be pleasant being alone with Naomi, but he wouldn't cause any harm.

* * *

Yeah, I know, terrible place to put a chapter ending, but I had to sleep and seriouslyisthisright hasn't answered my messages asking her to help me write more, so technically it's her fault.


End file.
